Revelations
by Vinsmouse
Summary: When Bo and Luke make a decision to reveal their secret they must then deal with the fallout. This is a sequel to Secret but can stand alone. Secrets is at Wonderful World of Makebelieve. SLASH nothing graphic. Please review COMPLETE


﻿ 

Revelations by vinsmouse 

Title: Revelations

Characters: Bo/Luke; Bo/OMC

Sequel: Secrets

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or any of it's characters. Not making any money from this story.

Feedback: Yes please

Archive: Yes but please let me know

Relaxing in the afterglow of lovemaking Bo and Luke Duke were enjoying the opportunity to simply cuddle together. With nobody being aware of the changes in their relationship they were forced to be careful about when and where they got together. As a result time to relax and just hold each other after making love was rare. As they lay together these thoughts were going through Bo's mind, he wanted to talk to Luke about coming out, but he wasn't sure how he would feel about the idea. Noticing the tension that was once again present in his lover, Luke decided it was high time to take the bull by the horns. "Bo, what's bothering you? You've been tied up in knots for the last few weeks. Ya ain't changed your mind about us, have you?" Bo turned to Luke with a look of surprise on his handsome face, "NO! sorry love I didn't mean to yell, ya just caught me off guard is all. I couldn't chang my mind about us, I love you more than life itself never have a doubt about that."

"Then what's the problem and don't tell me nothin I know you too well to fall for that one darlin." Bo sat, lost in thought for a moment as he tried to figure out how to put into words what he was thinking and feeling. "I've been thinking about maybe coming out, at least to Daisy and Uncle Jesse. I know they may not approve, but Luke I just hate lying to them, we're family and family shouldn't be lying to each other." Luke didn't know what to say to that, Bo was right they shouldn't lie to family, but he still wasn't sure it was a good idea to come out either. "Darlin you're right, it ain't right to lie, and you're also right about Daisy and Uncle Jesse may not approve. But Bo have you thought about what happens if Uncle Jesse kicks us out, where are we gonna go? It ain't like we can just move out of Hazzard whenever we want."

"Yeah, actually I have thought about it Luke, I'm scared too, but I can't keep lying and having secrets. Besides I want to be able to lay in bed with you and not have to worry about getting caught. I want to be able to let my love for you show in my eyes at least around Daisy and Uncle Jesse. We don't have to tell anyone else if you don't want to, but Luke I feel like I'm betraying Uncle Jesse's trust somehow. Maybe it's because I've been in his home since I was a baby but all I know is keeping secrets from Uncle Jesse hurts and it feels wrong, I don't think I can keep doing it."

Luke thought long and hard about all that Bo had said before making a decision. "I guess you're right and it would be nice to be able to be more open, around home anyway. How about this we'll tell Daisy and Uncle Jesse and give all of us time to adjust. See if they can live with the changes or if we'll have to find someplace else to live. Once we know where we stand, then we can decide if we're gonna tell anybody else. Does that sound okay to you?" Pulling Luke to him, Bo captured his lips in a gentle kiss, "sounds like a good plan love, of course your plans usually are. So when do ya want to tell them?" Bo asked, as he continued to run his finger through Luke's soft brown hair while worshipping his lips with kisses. As he gazed into Bo's sapphire blue eyes he was floored by the love and trust he saw there. Luke had no doubt if he had said no to telling Jesse and Daisy about them, Bo would have accepted it and never resented Luke for even one second for making that decision. He had no idea what he had done to deserve that kind of trust or a love so deep and strong, but he knew he would treasure it always. Realizing Bo was waiting for an answer Luke said, "I suppose we'll tell them after dinner, unless you have a better idea." Bo shook his head, "okay, after dinner it is then."

When they returned to the farm there was just enought time to complete their evening chores before dinner. Dinner was a quiet meal, with Bo and Luke both too keyed up to feel much like talking. They could barely force themselves to eat, but knew if they didn't Jesse would know something was wrong. After dinner and cleaning up the boys knew the time had come. "Daisy could you wait on your bath? Bo and I have something we need to talk to you and Uncle Jesse about." Daisy saw the serious expressions on both Luke and Bo's faces, "of course sugar, why don't we all go in the living room?" Daisy replied. As they all sat down Jesse started "allright boys what's going on, you two been as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rockers all night, so out with it." Bo and Luke exchanged a look, neither of them knowing who should start. As Luke opend his mouth to speak, Bo beat him to it. "Your right Uncle Jesse we do have something on our minds, it ain't nothing bad. In fact it's actually a good thing, leastways me and Luke think it is. You may not agree. Please just hear us out and if you want us gone after we tell ya, we won't argue." Uncle Jesse was shocked, "Bo how could you, how could either of you boys be afraid of that. Don't you know there ain't nothin you could tell me that'd make me throw you out, this is your home and it always will be."

"Uncle Jesse, thank you...the thing is see, after what happened with Diane I got real depressed and well after a few months I got past it and started being open to life again. It didn't take long before I knew I had fallen in love, only this time I knew I could trust the person I loved. I don't know why I never saw it before, guess I just wasn't ready." Seeing the confused looks on both Uncle Jesse and Daisy's faces, Bo knew it was time to take the plunge, "what I'm trying to tell you is I fell in love with Luke and he loves me, we both just hope you can accept that."

"What! is this you boys' idea of a joke. You can't be gay, what about all them girls you dated. Sides your cousins you can't be together anyway."

"Well now," Luke replied,"as you yourself said Daisy, that never stopped anyone in this family before. Are you really bothered by the idea Daisy or are you just surprised?" Daisy made no reply to this, but they took as a good sign that she didn't leave the room either. This exchange had given Jesse a chance to absorb what the boys had just told him, he wasn't really bothered by the news but he did have one concern. "Bo, Luke, I can't say I ain't surprised. I don't really mind, you can't hardly help who you love, but I'll admit I never saw this coming."

"Uncle Jesse we didn't see it either, for Bo it was recent but I've loved him since shortly after I came home from the marines. I just never thought Bo would feel the same way."

"Well ya hid it well. I had no idea ya felt that way about your cousin. I do have to ask something though, are ya both sure this is what ya want? Neither one of you were talked into this by the other one were you?" Bo was furious, but for Luke's hand on his arm, he would have jumped to his feet to confront Jesse. Luckily the feel of Luke's hand grounded him and helped to keep him calm. "Uncle Jesse how can you ask that? Do you think that Luke would force me into something I don't want? Do you think I could do that to Luke? Just what kind of men do you think we are?"

"Bo's right Jesse, if either of us told you we was in love with a woman it would never have crossed your mind that we forced her. You raised us both better than that, hell I'd sooner cut off my arm than ever hurt Bo in anyway." Uncle Jesse shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry boys, I guess I never really thought anything like that, I just well I wasn't worried about force, just wanted to make sure nobody got sweet talked," after a short pause he continued, "you boys still have a home that ain't gonna change, but I would, well I don't want to offend but please no kissing in front of me, okay?" At nods from both boys, Jesse went on, "hugs and hand holdin is okay, I just don't think I'm ready to see you kissing. Now, what about other people? Are ya planning to tell anyone else?"

This time it was Luke who answered, "actually Uncle Jesse, we thought we'd wait awhile on that, if we ever tell anyone else. See, we talked about this earlier and well we weren't either one comfortable lying to you and Daisy. We're all family here and families shouldn't lie to each other or keep secrets." Daisy had been listening to everyone else talk and thinking about what Luke had said to her, she finally figured it out. "Boys I love you and after thinking about it, I guess my only problem was just the surprise of it all. But ya'll I do agree with Uncle Jesse, I don't think I'm ready to see you kissing each other yet. Other than that I'm happy for you, I can see you're both happier than you been in a long time and that's all I ever wanted for either of you."

Later as they lay in bed Bo brought up something that had been bothering him since the talk earlier with Daisy and Jesse. "Luke, love, I been thinking about something you said earlier."  
"Yeah, what's that darlin?"  
"Well ya said families shouldn't keep secrets, and it got me thinking about Jeff. A part of me wants to tell Jesse and Daisy, but I don't want to upset them either. Especially Uncle Jesse, he's liable to blame himself since he let me hang out with Jeff. I don't want him thinking that way, Luke," Bo continued with tears in his eyes,"I just don't know what to do." Luke took a deep breath, trying to controll the anger he always felt whenever he thought about Jeff Miller, before answering. "Bo, I understand how you feel and of course it's up to you, but I think you should wait a litttle while. Give them a chance to get use to us before ya tell them about Jeff. Cause you're right it's gonna upset them, specially Uncle Jesse. He's probably gonna blame himself, no matter what ya say and he's gonna want to find Jeff and kill him slowly. Before you ask, yes that's how I feel, I won't because it wouldn't change what happened and my going to prison sure wouldn't help you none. But darlin, I have to say sometimes, specially when you wake up from a nightmare and I see the fear on your face, knowing that my going to prison would hurt you is the only thing that keeps me from finding and killing him." Bo was shocked, he knew Luke had been angry when he first told him, but he had no idea that Luke was still that angry. "Luke while it feels good to know you would go so far to protect me, but you have to promise me you'll never do anything like that. Cause you're right it would hurt me if you went to prison, in fact I don't think I could live with it. The guilt and loneliness would just be too much."

"Oh Bo, of course I promise, I never want to hurt you. I would never knowingly do anything to hurt you, you know that right?" Bo nodded, too choked up with emotion at the moment to talk, all he could do was snuggle closer within Luke's embrace, the steady beating of his love's heart soothing him and gently lulling him to sleep.

As the weeks turned into months, life went on as usual. The only real change around the farm was Bo and Luke being more relaxed around Jesse and Daisy. Daisy often found herself watching the boys, trying to figure out how they could want to be with each other. At first she was very  
uncomfortable around them, especially when they would touch each other. Then she began to notice the fact that the touches they gave each other were never anything but gentle, loving carresses. She had been afraid at first that they would always be holding hands and touching each other now that they didn't have to hide it. Daisy realized now how foolish she had been, both young men had been brought up to be respectful and considerate of others. Knowing that they would upset Daisy and Jesse, there was no way they would behave like lovesick, hormone driven teenagers around them. When she aslo began to notice the love in their eyes, the loving respectful way they would give each other fleeting touches as they went through the day, the mystery of how they could be together began to be solved for her. For Daisy the final, true acceptance of their love came a couple of months after their announcement. As she came inside to collect her forgotten purse, she saw Bo and Luke in the living room, lost in a kiss. It was obvious they thought themselves to be alone, Daisy's first reaction was eeew. However as she watched, she became aware of the love in their eyes, noticed the way they touched each other, but mostly the way they very nearly worshipped each other with their lips. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life and from then on she was one hundred percent in support of their love.

During this same time Jesse also was watching the boys, he was not really repulsed by their love. Of course he didn't really understand it either, never had understood how two men could love each other, but having spent his life on a farm he knew that it did happen among all animals. No, his concern was still the same as it had been at first, he was mostly worried about Bo. He knew Bo had always looked up to Luke, for Bo, Luke had been a hero long before he ever went off to war, which was exactly what worried Jesse. What if Luke had taken advantage of the vulnerable state Diane had left Bo in. There was no doubt in Jese's mind that Luke had experienced being with men when he was in the marines, he was sure this thing between the boys was started by Luke. He knew Luke had been raised to be respectful and considerate, but he also knew that war could change a man. And so he watched, always on the lookout for any sign that Bo was being forced into somethin he didn't want. What he would do if he ever found any evidence of such a thing he wasn't sure, but he knew he would do all that was possible to stop it and protect Bo from Luke.

It had now been three months since the boys had come out to Daisy and Jesse. Luke was due to go to Atlanta for a reunion with his marine corps buddies. He honestly wouldn't have wanted to go, even if Bo hadn't been sick, but he knew he had to. It would look suspicious if he cancelled because Bo had a bad cold or the flu, especially when both Daisy and Uncle Jesse would be home to take care of him. So with great reluctance he left for his reunion with admonitions to be careful from Daisy and Jesse and a tender I love you from Bo ringing in his ears. On Saturday morning Bo woke up with a steadily climbing fever, by the evening his fever had gone high enough that he was beginning to become delirious. As they worked to reduce his fever neither Daisy or Jesse could ignore the things Bo was saying. "No...please don't make me...I don't want to...no, not again...please stop." Jesse was very bothered by the things he was hearing, as they seemed to confirm that Bo was being forced to do things he didn't want to. Now he just had to figure out what to do about it, as the night passed Daisy noticed the worried look on Uncle Jesse's face. "Uncle Jesse what is it? Bo's fever is almost gone, but you don't look any less worried than you did earlier."

"Daisy haven't you been listening to Bo, the things he was sayin, sure sounds to me like someone was making him do somethin he didn't want to. Don't you see, Bo doesn't really want to be with Luke, he got forced and manipulated into it. Now I got to figure out how to get him out of this so-called relationship, before he gets hurt anymore than he already has."

Daisy's mouth hung open in shock, how could such a smart man be so dumb. "Uncle Jesse, I don't know what Bo was going on about, but I do know you're wrong. I've watched the boys together there is no mistaking the way they feel about each other. You know about a month ago I walked in on them kissing, Uncle Jesse if you had seen them at that moment you'd know why I say Luke could never hurt Bo. Watching them, it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen and seeing the love that was there in both of their eyes, ain't no way either of them is being forced or manipulated. Please Uncle Jesse, at least talk to them, give Bo a chance to explain what he was going on about before you do somethin you'll regret."

By the time Luke arrived home Sunday afternoon Bo was well on his way to a full recovery. Uncle Jesse had been thinking about what Daisy had said and knew she was right, he had to find out what Bo was mumbling about before he did anything else. So it was when Luke got out of the pick-up, the first thing he saw was Uncle Jesse with a worried look on his face. "What is it? Did Bo get worse? Please tell me he's okay."

"Whoa, slow down boy, Bo's fine, but we did have a little trouble yesterday. His fever kept climbing until by evening he was delirious, Luke he kept, well the things he was saying got me worried. He kept saying no and he didn't want to and don't make him and things like that, and well..."  
"Let me guess it's got you wondering again if maybe I forced Bo into this after all. I'd like to get mad about that but I can't, heck if I heard someone saying stuff like that in their sleep I guess I'd probably get worried too. I think I know what Bo was going on about, but I can't tell you 'til I talk to Bo, it has to be his choice, I can't make it for him. Now I'm gonna go see Bo, okay?" Jesse nodded his head and Luke quickly made his way into the house, stopping briefly to say hello to Daisy, he made his way to their room. As he watched Bo sleeping peacefully in their bed, he was once again struck with the power of his love for this man. He wished there was a way to spare him the pain he would have to relive, but he knew the time had come for Uncle Jesse and Daisy to be told the ugly truth. As he began to card his fingers through Bo's thick blond hair, he couldn't help but remember his own feelings of anger when he had first learned about Jeff Miller, and he knew it would be just as bad for Jesse. Looking down he was surprised to see Bo was awake, "hey darlin, how ya feelin?" Bo shrugged "okay I guess, missed you though, did you have a good time?"  
"It was fun, but I had trouble concentrating, my thoughts kept returning to a certain blue-eyed blond."  
"Yeah, anyone I know?" Bo whispered as he pulled Luke down for a gentle kiss. "What is it Luke? Somethings bothering you." Luke looked away for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, "Bo, I'm not sure how to tell you, but I think we have to tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy about what happened when you were 15."  
"But, why Luke, why now, you didn't see him in Atlanta did you? Oh God, he's not coming back to Hazzard is he?" the fear in Bo's voice nearly a living thing.  
"No, no darling just calm down, it ain't nothin like that. Uncle Jesse said your fever got pretty high last night and you was saying things like, no please don't make me. Well that got Uncle Jesse worrying again that maybe you had been forced into this relationship, I think you were dreaming about Jeff. The things you were saying, you say the same kind of things whenever you have a nightmare about him. So I figure the time has come to tell them everything." Luke noticed how pale Bo had become "Bo you okay? What can I do to help?"  
"I'm okay Luke, well maybe not okay exactly, but I will be. Guess you're right. Could we go in the living room though, I don't want to bring Jeff into our room." Luke's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he gently answered "of course Bo, whatever makes you most comfortable, I just wish you didn't have to do this."

Bo was touched by the concern he heard in Luke's voice " I know love, but I did say before that I was thinking about it. Guess I ought to be careful bout what I think huh?" A few minutes later the family was gathered in the living room, Bo hadn't been so nervous since he and Luke had come out. "Uncle Jesse, Daisy I guess I said some things last night that were upsetting to you. I know what it must have sounded like, but believe me when I say Luke has never forced me to do anything I didn't want."  
"Then what or who was you talking to in the fever dreams?" Uncle Jesse asked. Taking Luke's hand in his he was comforted by the strength he felt, the feel of his love's hand on his back gave him the courage to continue. "Uncle Jesse, do you remember when I was 15 and hanging out with Jeff Miller?" At Jesse's nod Bo continued. "A few months after we met, we was swimming and Jeff got out before me, when I got out Jeff tackled me and he held a knife to my throat while he raped me."  
"Oh dear God in Heaven, no, Bo please say it isn't, why didn't you tell me?" Uncle Jesse asked as the tears streamed down his face.

With tears in his eyes Bo swallowed hard before continuing. "After he was done he said if I told anyone he would kill the person I told. I figured he was bluffing, but when I got home you were outside Uncle Jesse and when I started to tell you there was a gunshot that almost hit you. You thought it was a careless hunter, but I knew it was Jeff, so I didn't tell and because of his threats I kept hanging out with him. After that he raped me every day until him and him mom moved away. That's who I was talking to in my dreams, not Luke, heck Luke's the one who helped me get past it finally, to stop living in fear."

Uncle Jesse couldn't speak for several minutes, when he could his voice was choked with emotion. "Bo, I'm so sorry that I let that happen to you. I should have known you were being hurt and put a stop to it."  
"No, Uncle Jesse please you can't blame yourself. How could you know when I pretended everything was fine? The only person to blame is Jeff, Luke helped me see that. It wasn't your fault anymore than it was mine, Jeff hurt me, not you." Bo was obviously upset at the thought of his beloved Uncle shouldering the blame for what had happened to him at Jeff's hands.

Jesse was upset and disturbed by what Bo had told him, he wanted to find the Miller boy and roast him over a slow fire for what he had done. How one person could do that to another he didn't know, but he realized Bo had been through enough. If his feeling guilty was gonna make Bo feel worse then he would find a way to get past it or at least hide it. "Bo, I raised you from the time you was a baby and the thought of anyboyd hurting you like that hurts me deeply. I know it's not my personal fault that Jeff hurt you, but it's my job to protect you and I can't help but feel guilty for not doing so. But I'll do my best to get past the guilt, cause I surely don't want to cause you anymore pain." Pulling Bo to his feet and gently embracing him Jesse kept on, "I love you boy and I wish I could've spared you this pain, but don't you ever forget I'm here for you and you can tell me anything, no mater what." Bo shuddered in his Uncle's embrace as the floodgates finally opened. Bo continued to sob as Jesse led him to his room and tucked him into bed, as he hadn't done since Bo was a little boy. "Now you've had a rough couple of days and ya need a good night's sleep. So I want you to relax and I'll send Luke in, I'm sure you need him right now more than ya need me. No, hush now you know I'm right, it's okay boy, everything will be just fine, you'll see." A moment later Luke was holding him, he held Bo until he drifted off to sleep safe in his lover's arms. As the weeks passed Uncle Jesse was able to let go of his guilt and best of all he was finally able to fully accept the love between Bo and Luke and he rejoiced in their happiness.

The End.


End file.
